


A secret connection

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [218]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, Mary doubt..., Secrets, before the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mrs. Hudson and Mary have a little chat





	A secret connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_is_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_is_r/gifts).



> Beta-read by Notjustmom!
> 
> r_is_r, thanks for the suggestion!

Mary was alone with Mrs. Hudson, sorting the invitations, when the old lady points to the frilly decorations.

“It wasn’t like that at mine!” She laughs, shaking her head “Only an Elvis celebrant and daiquiris!”  

Chuckling at the image, Mary looks at the woman in front of her.  “You had such a life, Mrs. Hudson, and look at you now. A pillar in the life of so many people, an owner and a respected citizen in central London.”

“Yes…” Her voice was soft, remembering her adventures, of all that brought her to this particular point in her life. “What a journey it was.” A little shy, she murmurs “Sometimes, when I am a little too tired or a little lonely, I ask myself…. Am I allowed to  have all this?”

Hugging her tightly, Mary protests, “If anyone has the right to a second chance Mrs. Hudson, it’s you!”

“You’re too kind, my dear… But we all, you know, deserve a second chance.” Her piercing eyes regarding Mary’s, silently implying, ‘ _even you’_.

A wave of sadness falls on the ex-assassin. “Maybe not…”

“Darling, whatever was your past, THIS, this is the future you choose for yourself.” Looking at the to-do list, she smiles to Mary with sparkles in her eyes. “For your cake, I have an ex-lover who is an excellent baker…”


End file.
